1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method of forming completed articles or in other instances, modular elements that will be assembled to form a completed article.
The prior art has long recognized a method of forming articles using a molding is process where expensive molds are machined and a thermal setting material such as plastic or the like is injected into the mold, allowed to set and thereafter, the mold opened to remove a formed article which then requires, in most instances, some finishing before the article is ready for marketing.
This methodology heretofore utilized has been expensive and time consuming, not only with respect to the initial expense of fabricating the mold, which requires highly skilled labor, but also with respect to the manual labor needed in removing slashing, sanding, or otherwise finishing the molded product to make the same, ready for sale. The herein disclosed invention does away with the need of conventional molds and the molding process in order to fabricate finished articles, which articles may be fashioned from conformable materials which are sewn or otherwise sealed together to form an inner space into which a flowable, thermal setting, resin or the like, is introduced so that the form or mold becomes part of the finished product itself. The overall saving in labor, that is sewing and sonic, or heat welding, being much less than labor required in making molds and operating a molding machine, is readily apparent.
In addition, by making modular-type elements, the total of which makes up the whole of a finished article, individual elements of modular construction, employing designs and colors which would otherwise not be employable, may be assembled in order to form desirable, marketable products.
2. Description of the Related Art
As far as is known, there is no prior art directly related to the herein disclosed invention wherein a formed article is either modularly fabricated and later assembled to complete the finished article, or wherein a non-molding process is utilized as contemplated in the carrying out of the method of the invention.
However, the concept, in the broad sense of having inner and outer skins or layers forming a space into which something is injected is relatively old. Such items as inflatable pool toys and inflatable concrete bags for underwater purposes are well known. But in the case of the inflatable pool toy, a fluid such as air is contemplated as opposed to a liquid solid-forming polymer of this invention. Further, the pool toy form does not become part of a complete article, as contemplated in the instant invention.
As regards to the underwater concrete bag, into which concrete is introduced, the final shape, after setting of the concrete of the concrete bag is determined by the ambient surroundings, such as sea floor, as opposed to the instant invention that utilizes a predetermined shape and configuration for the patterns defining the ultimate shape of the completed article.
But, a prior search has been made and the most specific references found are hereinafter enumerated, but none detract from the patentability of the disclosed invention and the articles formed thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,562--Product and Method for Production of Articles Having Compound Curves--N. R. Peterson
This reference is directed to a product and method for forming articles having compound curves without using a mold. The product can be foamed plastic having slits or grooves extending greater than halfway through the thickness of the sheet. A sheet 10 having slits 12 arranged to form adjacent columns 13 are on the top surface 17 and the bottom surface 18, with the slits staggered to be midway between those on one surface relative to those on the other surface. This slitting provides for a continuous sheet that is very flexible. The sheet 10 is readily formed into a wide variety of complex shapes. A shaped article 21 shown in FIG. 7 is fabricated in accordance with this invention. The shaped article 21 comprises a base shape 10b having a plurality of slits 12f and 12g. The sheet is formed into a concave structure and the sheet and slits are filled with a hardenable material 25. The entire article 21 is then covered with a coating 26. The completed article 21 is rigid and self-supporting. A self-supporting object is made by applying a hardenable cement, grout, or filler material to the grooves or slits opened by flexure of the sheet into a shape. The material upon hardening provides a permanent means for supporting the board in the formed shape. Articles such as boat hulls are readily fabricated by temporarily supporting the slit sheets of polystyrene on a suitable form, coating the sheets with polyester resin woodflower mixture, or epoxy resin woodflower mixture to fill the fissures and then applying a layer of fibrous glass fabric to the outer surface. The slits in the sheet may be in a variety of patterns, as shown in FIGS. 2-5.
U.S. Pat. No. RE29,394--Corrosion Protective Band For Underground Pipe Joints with Metal Parts--Swanson, et al.
This reference is directed to impregnated foam bands for sealing bell and spigot pipe joints. Reinforced concrete pipes 11, 12 having a steel bell ring 13 and steel spigot ring 14 are telescoped together compressing a rubber sealing gasket 17. Protection for the steel members 13, 14 is provided by a pair of bands, a spigot band 21, and a bell band 19. The bands are formed from a polyurethane foam impregnated with Portland cement and sealed for shipping and handling by a water soluble membrane 22. The spigot band 21 is stretched and pulled over the steel spigot ring 14. The bell band 19 is connected to pipe 11 by means of a suitable adhesive. On insertion of the spigot ring 14 into the bell ring 13 of the next pipe, the outer and inner portions of the joint have the spigot band 21 and bell band 19 positioned respectively to protect the steel bell and spigot rings 13, 14. Ground water contacts band 21 and the Portland cement impregnated therein is hydrated. Similarly, the fluid in the pipeline activates the corrosion inhibiting properties of bell band 19.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,998--Sports Shoe Providing Heel Stabilization--Keijiro Kita
This reference is directed to a heel pad for a sports shoe formed of open cell foam impregnated with bouncing putty. A pad 8 of three-dimensional horseshoe shape may be formed from a stack of parts 12 of polyurethane foam impregnated with bouncing putty. The pad may also be formed from a unitary block of polyurethane foam impregnated with bouncing putty and cut into the three-dimensional horseshoe shape or a thermoforming process may also be utilized. The pad may comprise a bag-lie sheet of synthetic resin 14 enclosing bouncing putty 13. FIG. 11 shows a pad 8 comprising open cell foam 18 impregnated with bouncing putty 17. The pad 8 will have plastic deformation under heel pressure. It will be the same as the bouncing putty itself and exhibit bounce under the impact force applied during athletic sports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,726--Orthopedic Splinting Articles and Methods Sandvig, et al.
This reference is directed to an orthopedic splint of impregnated foam that can be formed around a body part and hardened. The splinting article 10, a unitary blank, is a sheet of pliant foam initially formed as a rectangle for trimming to custom fit a patient. The foam sheet of article 10 is open celled, impregnated by a curable resin. Before applying article 10 to a patient, a cast padding 14 is preferably placed on the patient so as to prevent undesirable adhesion or contact between the splint and the patient. The foam sheet is preferably impregnated with a water curable isocyanate functional polyurethane prepolymer resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,047--Orthopedic Pads and Methods--Sandvig, et al.
This reference is directed to foam materials suitable for orthotic pads and methods of preparing the pads using the foam materials. A blank 10 dimensioned as shown to be used as an orthotic foot pad is generally comprised of a pliant extensible foam sheet of extensible foam that is open-celled. The orthotic pad is impregnated with a solventless resin system and then sealed in a water vapor impermeable package which is opened just prior to use. In use, the package is opened and the blank is exposed to water. The patient's foot is positioned on the blank with possibly using an appropriate interface barrier. The foot is held in place with sufficient pressure to cause the surface of the pad to conform to the shape of the bottom of the foot and held until the pad is secured. The appropriate interface material can be a flexible stockinet 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,663--Method of Manufacturing Composite Structures Morenz, et al.
This reference is directed to a method of making a composite structure, such as an aircraft wing, wherein sheets of flexible, open cell foam are impregnated with a thermo-setting resin. A sheet of dry fiber reinforced material is placed on one or both sides of the impregnated foam sheet. The resulting sandwich is wrapped around a foam core and the assembly is placed in a corresponding tool cavity. The tool cavity is heated to a curing temperature and the foam core expands into the confines of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,024--Golf Club--Charles S. Baum
This reference is directed to a golf club head which is formed with a ball impacting face having an outer layer of wood veneer bonded to an inner layer of synthetic resin reinforced fibers by a synthetic resin which impregnates both layers. The club head is formed by an outer shell being positioned over a molded foam plastic core, wherein the core is covered with a flexible woven resin reinforced fiber sock and, thereafter the impregnation of the sock with an uncured synthetic resin is achieved and, thereafter the composite is cured in forming molds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,518--Composite Structures and Method of Making Composite Structures--Lewit, et al.
This appears to be a particularly pertinent patent in the sense that it describes making composite structures wherein a reinforcing fabric, such as fiberglass is mechanically attached by stitching to a non-woven polyester fabric. The attached fabrics are placed in a mold with non-woven fabric facing inside of the mold. A soft, expanding, self-curing foam is put into the mold, in an amount sufficient so that upon expansion in a closed mold, the foam penetrates into the intricacies of the non-woven fabric, which upon curing forms a bond therewith. However, note that a forming mold is required in contradistinction to the instant invention.